User blog:Bill94545/Alice
Alice sits waiting for Bella in her car she honks the horn and yells hurry up Bella were going to be late ! Whats your hurry Alice its not like your driving the speed limt in your Porsche . I have to admit the more time i spent with Alice the more i enjoyed shopping and sports cars i would never have thought that about myself but my first year in as a vampire i started liking new things in my life now .Edwards Likes that i'm getting into sports cars now he wants to buy me a new one like we need another one the garage only holds some many cars and Jeeps but mybe will have anew garage soon to ?Anyway this weekend Alice and i are headed to LA for fun and shopping .I did'nt really want to go and be away from Edward and Remesmee for awhole weekend but Edward said i should get away for a girls weekend and that i should have fun spend some money and take life easy .So were off now speeding to La and i find dong this is fun mybe Alice will let me drive alittle on the way back i want to feel how this car handles at 120mph i'm sure if Edward was driving now we would be going faster he does love it so much, it use to bother me now its such a rush.I'm thinking a red Porsche would be nice.knowing Edward he'd want to go for a black one thats such a guys color i'll see what i can do to change his mind hahaha.The other reason i agreed to go shopping is Rememesmee starting school soon so this is going to be a back to school shopping trip for her manily but knowing Alice she'll have me all dressed up in alot lot of new outfits i am her sister and living dress up Babrie doll ugh.But its hard not to love Alice her heart is always in the right place most of the time .We arrive at night time so no problems with the sun in sunny LA.Will be in doors during the day meeting with her desiger Perrine Bruyere hes in La this week Alice wouldn't miss achance not seeing him while he was so close .I have to admit he did a great job on my wedding dress i can't wait to see what he comes up with for Alice me and Remesmee god help us but i'm keeping an open mind for Alices sake i'm sure Remesmee will be pleased she love new cloths she can be such a little deva now .The first thing i got for myself was apair of black leather pants and boots and lacey black top that should please Edward to no end .Alice couldn't believe i pick that outfit out but i blamed it on her saying see how your rubbing off on me she winked and only laughed her singing voice and adding its about time Bella then we both laughed then we hugged like the sisters that we are its so free and easy being with Alice i can't think of alife without her in it . Category:Blog posts